DON'T LEAVE ME
by Han Rae Soo
Summary: Jino mencintai jonghyun, Namun apakah Jonghyun juga mencintai Jino?/summary gagal/FF ini special buat Julie YunJae/BL/JongNo slight. OnKey and 2min/DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


**DON'T LEAVE ME**

**Pair : JongNo (Kim Jonghyun – Cho Jino)  
And Others**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Humor**

**Warning : Typo(S), Gaje, OOC, BL**

**.**

**.**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

FF ini khusus aku buat untuk Julie YunJae…

Jadi semoga hasilnya memuaskan buat Julie dan readers yg laend…

.

HAPPY READING

.

Pagi ini tampak sepi di Dorm SHINee mengingat para penghuninya yang sudah pergi untuk memenuhi job mereka masing-masing. Onew dan namjachingunya Key mendapat jadwal pemotretan produk fashion, Minho dan Taemin mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi satu tim dalam acara Dream Team dan Jonghyun, Dia mendapat job menyanyi bersama SM The Ballad yang itu artinya akan mempertemukannya dengan seorang namja manis dan imut bernama Cho Jino yang kini telah resmi menjadi namjachingunya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Namum entah kenapa, Jonghyun belum sepenuhnya yakin akan perasaannya terhadap Jino mengingat dia menerima Jino saat sebelumnya ia telah di tolak oleh Key.

.

AUTHOR POV

"Hyung, Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa melamun terus?" Kata seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Jino.

"Ani.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kalau hyung lelah, Sebaiknya istirahat. Aku tak mau kau sakit hyung." Kata Jino khawatir.

"Ne.. Gomawo Jino." Jawab Jonghyun tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Jino.

"Oya hyung, Nanti aku akan menginap di Dorm selama seminggu dan aku sudah mendapat ijin dari Key hyung." Kata Jino antusias. "Hyung tidak keberatan kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm.. Tentu saja tidak Jino. Aku akan senang jika kekasihku ada di sisi ku." Kata Jonghyun yang berhasil membuat Jino merona malu.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kalian di sana? Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil. Jadi bersiap-siaplah." Seru Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

"Ne hyung!" seru Jonghyun dan Jino bersamaan.

Mereka pun segera pergi menyusul kyuhyun untuk naik panggung menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka yaitu _'Hot Times'_.

Setelah acara selesai, Mereka segera berkemas memberesi barang-barang bawaan mereka dan setelahnya pulang ke Dorm masing-masing untuk segera beristirahat mengingat jadwal SM The Ballad yang sangat padat dari pagi hingga malam.

"Jino, Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Dia akan pulang denganku hyung, Karena dia akan menginap di Dorm SHINee sampai minggu depan." Kata Jonghyun menjelaskan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan, Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Jino.. Arraseo." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung, Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Jino ku." Kata Jonghyun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Jino membuat semburat merah di pipi Jino.

"Baiklah, Aku pergi dulu, Karena My Bunny sudah menunggu di Dorm." Kata Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Jonghyun dan Jino segera masuk ke mobil Jonghyun dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Di tengah perjalanan menuju Dorm, Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan, hanya terdengar suara lagu-lagu yang di putar oleh Jonghyun dari dalam mobil. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di Dorm.

.

_**Ting tong ting tong…**_

Jonghyun menekan bel Dorm seraya menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu dari dalam. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, Seseorang telah membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Annyeong hyung..." Seru Jino memberi salam pada orang yang telah membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong.. Jino, Kau sudah datang. Cepatlah masuk, Hyung sudah memasak hidangan yang special untukmu." Kata Key, Seseorang yang telah membukakan pintu.

"Gomapta, Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot hyung." Kata Jino.

"Semua ini tidaklah merepotkan jika menyangkut kau, Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kita segera masuk dan memulai acara makan malam." Kata Key. Jonghyun dan Jino pun segera masuk mengikuti Key dari belakang.

AUTHOR POV END

.

JINO POV

"Jino, Sebaiknya kau taruh dulu barang-barangmu di kamar!" Saran Key hyung padaku. "Ne hyung, Tapi kamarku yang mana?" Tanyaku pada Key hyung.

"Kamarmu berada di sebelah kanan kamar Jonghyun!" Kata Key hyung berteriak dari arah ruang makan. Aku pun segera menuju kamar yang dikatakan Key hyung.

Setelah merapikan pakaian yang aku bawa ke dalam lemari, Aku pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri sebelum menyusul yang lainnya ke ruang makan. Setelah semua selesai, Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar, Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah Jonghyun hyung yang sedang fokus memperhatikan sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran. Aku ikuti arah pandangnya dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui apa yang sedari tadi di perhatikan oleh Jonghyun hyung. Key hyung… Ya, Jonghyun hyung sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Key hyung yang sedang menyuapi Onew hyung dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hati ini begitu sakit?" Gumamku pelan tanpa berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatku saat ini. Entah sejak kapan air mataku telah mengalir deras.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku akan berusaha agar kau melihatku dan melupakan Key hyung." Kataku memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri. Segera ku hapus air mataku dan pergi ke ruang makan bergabung bersama yang lain.

"Jino, Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Taeminnie hyung padaku. "Mianhae, Kalian menunggu lama. Tadi aku mandi dulu agar lebih segar." Jawabku dengan tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, Cepatlah duduk dan makan sebelum makanannya dingin!" Kata Taeminnie hyung lagi. Aku pun segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Jonghyun hyung yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan Key hyung dan tak menyadari kehadiran ku yang berstatus namjachingunya. 'Berjuanglah Jino, Jangan menyerah.' Semangatku dalam hati.

"Hyung, Kau pasti lapar kan? Biar aku suapi ya?" Kataku sambil mulai menyumpitkan daging dan menyuapkannya pada Jonghyun hyung. "Hyung buka mulutmu… Aaaa…" Kataku lagi. Namun apa yang ku dapat? Bukannya memakannya tapi dia tetap memperhatikan Key hyung.

"Hyung…" Panggilku.

"….."

"Jonghyun hyung…"

"….."

Tetap tak mendapat jawaban darinya. 'Apa kau sebegitu cintanya pada Key hyung, kalau memang seperti itu, Untuk apa kau menerimaku menjadi namjachingumu? Mungkinkah aku hanya menjadi pelampiasanmu saja?'.

"Jino, Gwenchanayo? Kenapa tidak dimakan? Apakah makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Minho hyung padaku karena sedari tadi aku belum menyentuh makananku.

"Gwenchana hyung… Sebaiknya aku ke kamar saja." Jawabku.

"Tapi habiskan dulu makananmu!"

"Aku sudah kenyang hyung." Jawabku seraya berjalan menuju kamarku. Ku tutup pintunya dengan sangat kencang tanpa perduli pada orang yang akan mendengarnya.

BRAKK…

Kontan semua yang berada di ruang makan terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup tanpa perasaan itu. Sehingga membuat Onew yang sedang asyik memakan ayamnya tersedak, Key yang tau akan hal itu dengan cepat menyerahkan segelas penuh air pada kekasihnya. Sedangkan pasangan 2min hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menanggapinya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sampai membanting pintu seperti itu?" Tanya Key entah pada siapa.

"Kau tanya saja pada orang yang berada di depanmu hyung," Kata Taemin seraya menunjuk Jonghyun dengan dagunya. Orang yang di tunjuk pun hanya menatap bingung pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jonghyun bingung.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu! Kenapa kau melamun terus? Sampai-sampai kau mengacuhkan Jino seperti tadi." Tanya Taemin yang sebal pada hyungnya itu.

"Hah… Aku? Mengacuhkan Jino?" Tanya Jonghyun masih dengan wajah bingung.

"Sudahlah, Lebih baik hyung pikir saja sendiri! Aku mau ke kamar saja istirahat." Kata Taemin sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang diikuti oleh Minho dan pasangan OnKey.

[Mari kita tinggalkan Jonghyun sendiri dan kembali pada Jino]

.

"Hikss.. Kenapa? Hikss.. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku padamu?" Isakku dalam kesendirian. Begitu berhargakah Key hyung hingga kau tak menyadari rasa sakit di hatiku. Apakah perasaanku ini mengganggumu? Haruskah ku buang semua perasaan ini, Agar kau tak terganggu hyung?

_**Tok tok tok…**_

Semua pikiran ku buyar setelah mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, Namun aku tak perduli sama sekali pada seseorang tersebut. Aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya yang terjadi malam ini.

"Jino, Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam?" Tanya seseorang itu yang ternyata Jonghyun hyung. Namun tak ada niatan sedikit pun dari ku untuk menjawabnya.

"…."

"Baiklah, Kalau kau tak menjawabnya, Ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya." Katanya lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ku dengar suara pintu terbuka. Segera saja ku sembunyikan kepalaku di bawah bantal dan menahan isakkan ku.

"Mianhae Jino, Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengacuhkanmu." Katanya yang kini telah duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidurku. "Jino, Kumohon.. Jangan seperti ini!" Sambungnya lagi. Cukup, Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Aku pun segera mendudukkan diriku di atas tempat tidur sambil mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. "Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Diam saja dan berpura-pura tak menghiraukan semuanya? Heh… Mudah sekali untuk mengatakan itu." Tanya dan ucap ku dengan nada sinis.

"Bukan seperti itu Jino…"

"Lalu.. Aku harus bagaimana…?" Lirihku. Aku sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit di hatiku lagi, Tubuhku mulai bergetar dan air mataku perlahan mulai menetes membasahi pipiku. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jonghyun hyung memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Jino, Jangan seperti ini lagi! Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu." Katanya. 'Benarkah..? Bolehkah aku mempercayainya?' Perlahan pelukannya mulai merenggang hingga kini ia bisa menatapku. Namun sedetik kemudian, Wajahnya mulai mendekat padaku. Perlahan ku tutup mataku, Ku rasakan bibirnya menempel pada bibirku, Dihisap dan dilumatnya bibirku dengan seduktif.

"Arrrgghhh…" Erangku saat ia menggigit bibirku meminta akses untuk masuk ke goa hangatku. Tanpa ragu ku buka mulutku, Memberinya akses untuk masuk. Tidak menyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Ia pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan mulai mengabsen semua yang berada dalam mulutku.

"Emmhh.. Enggh.. Ahh… Haahh..." Desahku saat mulai kehabisan nafas. Kupukul pelan dadanya agar ia mau melepas tautan bibirnya pada bibirku. Perlahan ia pun mulai melepaskan tautannya pada bibirku.

"Hahh… Haahhh… Apa kau ingin membunuhku hyung?" Tanyaku sembari mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aniya, Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" jawabnya. Aku pun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah sangat merah. Namun dia menganggat daguku dengan lembut menatap wajahnya dan ia kembali menciumku dengan singkat.

Aku berharap semua ini akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia. Namun sepertinya semua harapan itu hanya akan menjadi khayalanku semata. Pagi ini sifatnya kembali seperti biasanya yaitu mengacuhkanku. Dia selalu lebih memperhatikan Key hyung yang jelas-jelas sudah bersama Onew hyung, Bukan hanya aku yang menyadari semua ini, Bahkan Minho dan Taeminnie hyung juga mulai menyadari keganjilan ini.

Pagi ini aku mendapat giliran untuk mencuci piring bersama Taeminnie hyung. "Emm.. Jino, Boleh hyung bertanya padamu?" Tanya Taeminnie hyung ragu-ragu. "Ne.. Tentu saja boleh. Memangnya hyung ingin bertanya apa?" Jawab dan Tanyaku.

"Emm.. Itu… A-apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jonghyun hyung?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanyaku balik padanya.

"Itu.. Apakah kau tak pernah melihat jika Jonghyun hyung selalu memperhatikan Key hyung? Entah ada atau tidak ada Onew hyung!" Tanyanya lagi. Bukannya aku tidak tau, Justru aku sangat tau akan hal itu. Tapi aku berusaha untuk mempercayainya sampai nanti akhirnya aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja hyung. Mungkin saja dia sedang memperhatikan sesuatu yang lain dan kebetulan berdekatan dengan posisi Key hyung." Jelasku yang masih sibuk membilas piring.

"Tapi-" katanya, Namum segera kujawab sebelum dia berkata lebih banyak lagi.

"Ah… Semuanya sudah bersih. Lebih baik aku ke kamar dan segera mandi." Kataku lalu beranjak pergi dari dapur meninggalkan Taeminnie hyung yang terdiam sendiri.

.

SKIP TIME

Lima hari sudah aku tinggal di Dorm SHINee, Tapi tak ada sedikit pun yang berubah. Jonghyun hyung tetap saja memperhatikan Key hyung, Walau sekeras apa pun aku berusaha agar ia mau memperhatikanku sedikit saja, Namun tak sedikit pun aku mendapat perhatiannya. Kali ini aku benar-benar menyerah dengan semua ini. Aku akan pergi dari sini saat mereka sedang pergi.

Aku segera membereskan semua barang-barang yang ku bawa, Memasukkannya ke dalam koper dan segera pergi sebelum para hyungku datang. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Aku memutuskan untuk mmenuliskan surat agar mereka tidak mengkhawatirkan ku saat mereka tidak menemukanku sepulang mereka nanti.

JINO POV END

.

AUTHOR POV

"Hahh… Akhirnya kita bisa istirahat juga setelah menyelesaikan semua kegiatan melelahkan tadi!" Kata Taemin seraya duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama Minho.

Key tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan sang dongsaengnya, Namun sedetik kemudian ia teringat pada Jino yang sama sekali belum terlihat. "Jino dimana?" Tanya Key pada yang lain.

"Molla, Coba saja hyung cari ke kamarnya!" Suruh Minho.

"Hmm… Jonghyun, Bisakah kau temui dia di kamarnya! Aku akan masak untuk makan malam dulu." Pinta Key pada Jonghyun.

"Ne.." jawab Jonghyun singkat kemudian segera pergi ke kamar Jino. Namun saat sudah mendekati kamar Jino, Jonghyun tersentak saat melihat keadaan pintu yang terbuka namun tak menemukan keberadaan sang pemilik kamar. Jonghyun segera masuk dan mulai memeriksanya ke dalam kamar namun tetap tak menemukan keberadaan Jino, Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sepucuk surat di atas meja nakas yang segera di ambil lalu di bacanya.

_To : jonghyun hyung_

_Hyung, aku pergi. Aku sudah lelah kau acuhkan terus. Mianhae, Jika keberadaanku hanya mengganggumu dan Key hyung. Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Key hyung lagi dan aku akan berusaha mengubah rasa cintaku menjadi rasa sayang dari dongsaeng pada hyungnya._

_Cho Jino_

_**Deg**_…

Jantung Jonghyun mulai berdetak tak beraturan setelah membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Jino. Mungkinkah ia baru menyadari dirinya membutuhkan jino? Dengan langkah memburu ia segera keluar dari kamar Jino dan pergi mencari Jinonya.

"Jonghyun! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Onew ketika melihat Jonghyun berlari keluar Dorm, Namun Jonghyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan-teriakan-hyungnya itu, Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah segera menemukan keberadaan Jino.

Dua jam sudah lamanya jonghyun mencari Jino. Hampir semua tempat yang pernah di datangi olehnya dan jino dicarinya, Namun tetap tak membuahkan hasil. Tapi ia tak menyerah semudah itu dan terus mencari Jino, Namun saat ia hendak melanjutkan pencariannya, Ia tak sengaja mendengar suara tangisan seseorang.

"Hikss… Hikss… Dasar hyung pabbo.. Pabbo.. Pabbo.. Hikss…" Kata orang itu sambil terisak di sebuah halte bus. Jonghyun yang merasa tak asing dengan suara yang di dengarnya pun mencoba mendekati namja yang sedang menangis itu. Dan setelah jarak antara mereka hanya terpaut tiga langkah, Jonghyun langsung menyadari bahwa namja yang sedang menangis itu adalah namja yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Jino…" Kata Jonghyun seraya menyentuh bahu Jino yang bergetar. Jino pun segera mendongakkan wajahnya saat merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat tau bahwa orang itu adalah Jonghyun.

"H-hyung… Hikss…" Panggil Jino sambil sesekali terisak.

Jonghyun pun dengan cepat memeluk Jino. "Ternyata benar kau, Aku kira aku tak akan pernah menemukanmu." Kata Jonghyun yang mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Di hapusnya air mata Jino yang membasahi pipinya.

"Kumohon… Jangan lakukan ini lagi! Aku tak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku. Mianhae, Karena aku baru menyadari perasaanku terhadapmu." Kata Jonghyun dengan nada lirih.

"A-apa maksudmu hyung? A-aku tidak mengerti?" Tanya Jino.

"Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae Cho Jino. Jangan pergi lagi!" Kata Jonghyun yang berhasil membuat air mata Jino mengalir lagi.

"J-jinjja hyung… Kau tidak membohongiku kan?" Tanya Jino memastikan.

"Aniyo… Aku besungguh-sungguh Jino." Jawab Jonghyun dengan yakin.

"Na-nado saranghae hyung… Nado jeongmal saranghae." Kata Jino. Jonghyun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Jino atas pernyataannya. Perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jino, Jino yang mengerti pun perlahan menutup matanya. Di rasakannya kini bibir Jonghyun telah menempel pada bibirnya dan Jonghyun mulai memagut bibir Jino lalu dihisap serta dijilatnya bibir Jino yang terasa manis bagi Jonghyun.

Ciuman panas itu pun terus berlanjut tanpa perduli dengan seseorang yang akan melihat mereka. Karena yang ada di dalam hati mereka saat ini hanyalah bagaimana cara mencurahkan semua perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hahh… akhirnya selesai juga…

Mian ya kalo pendek. Soal'a otak author lagi eror, padahal awalnya udah tau mw ngetik apa, tapi gtw kenapa di tengah cerita jadi hilang semua yg ada di otak.

.

Balasan review **Together** :

**Min neul rin **makasih…

**Okoyunjae **ea.. makasih… nanti author lama'in dech sequelnya…

**Yuliafebry **makasih… eri usaha'in buat memperbaiki semuanya, tp mian kalo masich tetep ada ygsalah… eri hanyalah manusia biasa yg bisa membuat kesalahan

**Julie YunJae **ini JongNo'a dach di bwa'in *nenteng2 koper***  
**semoga suka ea sama cerita yg aku buat dan mian kalo kurang panjang+jelek.

Akhir kata

:::review lagi ea:::


End file.
